


Old Markings

by verse2wo



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark is in denial, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, the most serious injury someone has is the mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Summary: only one thin line
Relationships: Danti, dapperstache, yanvin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Old Markings

Damien scribbles down on a form. He sets his pen down, rubbing his hand as it cramps slightly.  
"This is what I get for trying to finish my paperwork before a party."  
There's a laugh from the door, and Damien smiles a bit.  
"There's my district attorney."  
They roll their eyes, shaking a folder at him.  
"No. No more."  
They laugh again, dropping it on the desk. Damien smiles, standing slowly. He rubs his leg, nodding at them. He glances at the line across their neck, sighing after.  
"Are you coming to the party tonight?"  
They nod, smiling before leaving the office.  
.  
.  
Dark grumbles to himself. He drops his pen down, as his hand cramps on him.  
"Why do you have to cause so much trouble Wilford?"  
He rolls his neck, feeling it crack back into place. The line on his neck is exposed, no reason to hide it. He rubs at it, frowning at the dark grey of it.  
There's a knock at the door, and he looks up at it.  
"What?"  
"Permission to enter."  
Dark rolls his eyes, rubbing his hand slightly.  
"Just get in here Google."  
Google enters, stiff and rigid. He closes the door behind himself, before marching up to the desk.  
"You wished to be informed whenever there is a new creation."  
"Who made one now?"  
"Another from Jacksepticeye."  
A screen projects out of his chest, and Dark leans back in his chair. He rolls his eyes at the pumpkin carving, crossing his arms.  
"Get to where he shows up."  
The video cuts to a new point, Jack holding the knife firmly in his hand. He struggles against the force making him slice his throat.  
Dark sits up, frowning deeply. His own hand goes to his throat, rubbing the mark there.  
He stares at the blood dripping down, focusing on that as he zones out the monologue.  
"What's his name?"  
"Fans have taken to calling him Antisepticeye or Anti for short."  
Dark nods, focusing on his paperwork instead.  
"We will have the standard meeting tomorrow. Inform the others."  
Google nods, eyes swirling between colors.  
"Done. Is there anything else you request of me?"  
Dark rubs his neck again.  
"Order me grey face paints. Overnight it."  
"Of course."  
.  
.  
Dark stands at the head of the conference room table. His back straight as he stares at the chattering egos at the table. He scowls, watching the clock tick to the next minute.  
He looks across the table, at the other head of the table. He curls his hands slightly, when a puff of pink shows up.  
Wilford laughs, gun in hand, blood splattered over his shirt.  
Dark watches the green distortion that follows after. Anti appears, own blade in hand. Dark can't tell if there's blood on his shirt, but by the amount on his hands and knife, he can assume so.  
Dark folds his hands behind his back, staring them down. The room went quiet when they showed, watching the pair with unease.  
"I see you've decided to show up."  
Anti looks up at Dark, twirling his blade. The other Septic egos shift away, watching him.  
"Meetings aren't quite my thing. Bubblegum here had a much more entertaining option."  
"They are required for each new ego."  
"By who? You? Lame."  
Dark curls his hands behind his back, tensing up.  
"Listen here. I'm in charge here. You will listen to me."  
Anti laughs, glitching and appearing directly in front of Dark.  
"I don't think I will."  
Dark moves in an instant. He grabs onto Anti's shirt, yanking him closer.  
"You do not want to defy me."  
Anti slices through his own shirt, glitching back once the part Dark holds is separated. He sits sideways in the chair across from Dark. He pulls off his shirt dropping it on the table.  
"Bet."  
Dark scowls, as his eyes focus on the mark on Anti's chest. Right where the DA was shot.  
Anti doesn't notice, twirling his knife.  
"Come on Bubblegum. Let's get you some more interviews."  
Anti glitches out of the room after.  
Dark straightens his back, folding his hands behind his back again.  
"This meeting is over."  
.  
.  
Dark growls at the amount of paperwork that accrued over night. Police reports leading back to Wilford. At least he has Abe on his side.  
He rubs his head, straightening his back. He walks out of his room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
He stalks toward Wilford's room, hands in fists. He bangs on the door, exhaling slowly.  
Wilford opens the door, blinking his eyes slowly. His accent drawls out as he looks up.  
"What?"  
"Care to explain to me why there is a stack of paperwork on my desk from your actions last night?"  
Wilford blows a raspberry at Dark.  
"It was just Ol' Anti and I blowing off some steam."  
Dark scowls deeper, reaching forward and grabbing Wilford by his open shirt.  
"You are not to see him anymore."  
"That may be an issue Darky. He may be in my bed right now."  
Dark snaps, aura split and flaring out beside him.  
"What?!"  
Wilford sighs, shutting the door.  
Dark screams, storming away from the door.  
.  
.  
.  
The next time they all gather, there's a new one from Mark's side.  
Dark rubs his forehead, closing his eyes. The giggles paired with the static is not helping his headache.  
Blood red markings are splattered across her upper face, paired by her overly wide smile. Her katana sitting against her shoulder.  
He watches as remaining Septics walk in, before settling at the tables.  
He watches as one of them looks up at her. He stands, walking over to her.  
"Hello there. Yan! I'm new."  
She sticks out a hand, smiling at him.  
"Marvin."  
He adjusts his mask slightly, closing his eyes.  
"Are those your marks?"  
Yan nods, smiling wider.  
"I can't wait to meet my senpai!"  
Marvin takes a breath, before reaching behind himself. He unties his mask, before slowly pulling it off.  
Dark arches a brow at the burns scattered across Marvin's face, as Marvin shakes where he stands.  
Yan smiles wider, setting her katana down. She jumps forward, hugging Marvin laughing loudly.  
"What's mine?"  
Marvin rolls up his sleeve, revealing a circle around his wrist.  
"I'm not sure what this means."  
Yan giggles, bouncing in place.  
"I broke my arm once!"  
Dark coughs, staring them both down.  
"It's time for our meeting."  
Marvin shrinks away, before going to tie his mask back onto his head. Yan looks between the two, before pulling Marvin away to sit by her.  
.  
.  
.  
Dark scowls, looking at the room full of new egos. A lot of them huddle together, as he rubs his head.  
"Listen here."  
The chatter stops, as they all turn towards Dark.  
"I rule this place. Understand that, and we'll all be just fine. We have two doctors, so limit unnecessary fighting."  
"Weren't you challenged by that green guy?"  
Dark's aura twitches, as he turns to face him.  
"He is irrelevant."  
There's an echoing laughter, causing Dark to sigh slightly.  
"You hurt my feelings. Is it because I keep fucking Bubblegum?"  
Dark spares a glance as Anti appears beside him.  
"I am not concerned with your sexual activities. You are simply brash and refuse to listen to any rules presented to you."  
"Your rules are worthless."  
Dark cracks his neck, turning to face Anti.  
"The rules keep things calm. It was going perfectly until you showed up."  
Anti scoffs, knife appearing in hand.  
"Maybe someone else should take charge."  
"You do not want to go against me."  
"Bet."  
.  
.  
.  
Dark watches the series over and over. He scowls, watching as _he_ plays and makes a fool of himself and Wilford.  
He seethes, hands tight in fists. At least he had the decency to hire someone else to play Celine. A very close match as well with no marks shown on any of the actors.  
No vibrant pink up William's collar to his throat. No multitude of black marks across Celine's chest and neck.  
Dark stares at the screen, watches as he's supposed to be the one doing this. He watches himself, cane in hand, a mockery of a ribbon.  
It's a confession, framed as fantasy.  
.  
.  
.  
Dark stares at the newest addition to the Septics. He stays with Henrik, tablet of paper and a pen nearby. He doesn't speak, smiling at the conversation Bing and Chase are having. Bing adjusts his glasses, fingers brushing against an orange metallic patch on the side of his head.  
Dark glances up at the clock, as Wilford appears next to him.  
"Who's this chap?"  
Dark rolls his eyes, straightening his back.  
"Jameson Jackson. A Septic."  
Wilford smiles, before instantly walking over to him.  
"Hello there!"  
Jameson jumps, looking up at Wilford. He waves, smiling wide. He grabs a pen, looking up at him.  
Wilford hops onto the table beside him.  
"Now what's a cute thing like you doing here?"  
Jameson blushes, dipping his head down. He scribbles on his sheet of paper.  
"I'm new here."  
Wilford laughs, as he smiles wide at him.  
"I figured that."  
Jameson giggles, looking up at Wilford. He writes a question now.  
"Why do you have a pink mark on your neck?"  
Wilford laughs loudly, blinking down at him.  
"Soulmate mark, of course!"  
Jameson tilts his head, blinking with visible confusion.  
"You are new. Your greatest injury appears on your soulmate's body."  
Jameson looks over at Chase, tapping on his shoulder. Chase looks over, smiling slightly. Jameson taps his back, looking at Wilford after.  
"Want me to ask?"  
Jameson nods rapidly, rubbing his shoulder.  
"Jameson wants to know if you have a shoulder injury."  
"Oh that old thing? Had that ages ago, bone completely shattered."  
Jameson moves a hand to his neck, nodding at Chase.  
"Jameson had an infection that went from his collarbone to his neck. Took his voice."  
Wilford frowns, reaching up to rub his pink mark."  
"Oh. I see."  
Jameson blushes, looking down at the table.  
"Well Mr. Jackson. I believe we have a lot to learn about each other."  
Wilford smiles at him, holding out a hand toward him. Jameson takes it, smiling back up at him.  
Dark straightens his back, rolling his eyes as Anti appears beside him.  
"What's Bubblegum doing with JJ?"  
"They're soulmates Anti."  
Anti frowns, looking between them. He takes a step back, rubbing his chest.  
"I see. Excuse me."  
Anti glitches away, as Dark straightens his back again. He is aware of the face paint on his neck.  
.  
.  
.  
Dark watches the latest mockery. He scowls, watching _him_ as Wilford dance on the stage. Wilford wouldn't remember this anyway, but Dark knows that something like this would have happened.  
Dark clicks off the video, before sighing deeply. He undoes his suit jacket, before leaving the office. He walks to his room, pulling off his jacket. He steps inside, shutting the door behind him. He pulls off his tie, before walking to the mirror. He hangs his tie, before undoing his first few buttons. He grabs a wipe, slowly removing the grey face paint. He stares at the line on his neck, closing his eyes for a moment.  
"It's not mine. It can't be mine."  
Dark grips the counter in front of him, shaking slightly.  
"Mine would be on their leg. I'm not his."  
Dark cracks, a tear sliding down his face.  
"I'm sorry I had to leave you there Old Friend."  
.  
.  
.  
Dark stares at the newest trio. His eyes lock on the one hiding from them all.  
"We have few rules around here."  
Dark straightens his back.  
"Break them, and there will be consequences."  
The three of them shift, as Dark's aura splits.  
"Is that understood?"  
There's an echo of yeses, as Dark nods at them.  
"Excellent. Google, if you don't mind. Do show our guests to their quarters?"  
Dark steps out of the room after, fixing his jacket.  
"Why do you guys get so many?"  
Dark stops, leaning his head back with a sigh.  
"What do you want Anti?"  
"I'm bored of playing with mine. I want to mess with one of yours."  
"You are not to touch them Anti. Just go run off and play with Wilford."  
Anti glances to the side, leaning against a wall with crossed arms.  
"He's been playing with Jameson, and Jameson doesn't like when we play murder count."  
"Such a pity."  
Dark continues on, attempting to leave Anti behind. Anti glitches beside him, as Dark turns a corner.  
"I've never seen you do anything. Why don't we play?"  
"I don't get my own hands dirty."  
Anti pauses, laughing out at that.  
"Of course you don't. You probably can't even do anything you threaten."  
Dark pauses, taking a breath after.  
"You do not know how much I've changed and how much work I've done to be where I am now."  
Dark continues after, leaving Anti behind.  
.  
.  
.  
Dark watches the loop. He watches himself go over and over, chopping tree after tree. He feels his hands ache, as he creates more and more firewood. The ache turns to exhaustion and he sleeps.  
Over and over and over again. Until one day, there's a pink flower.  
Dark snaps out of the loop, as he watches himself run towards the lake.  
"Celine."  
Everything wrong and broken.  
 _He_ thinks he's the hero. That Dark is the villain. He never did deserve Celine.  
Dark's aura breaks, watching Celine be washed away.  
Memories line up, as Dark clicks off the video. He stands, screaming out loud.  
How dare _he_ post something so personal! How dare he explain how Celine is still asleep.  
Dark grips his desk, breathing heavily.  
It's time for him to pay.  
.  
.  
.  
Dark glares at the pool out behind their house. Wilford decided to invite the whole void for a party. He wouldn't trust the food made or the ice cream desserts as far as he could throw them.  
There's conversation around him, as he leans against a wall covered in shadow still. He watches the different pairings around the pool or various tables of food.  
He closes his eyes, not leaving as that would be poor as a host.  
"Get out here Dark!"  
Dark looks at Wilford, shaking his head. He stays in the corner, proper suit instead of swimming suits of the rest.  
Anti glitches beside him, laughing at him. A pair of out of character shorts are low on his hips. The neon green soulmate mark on display.  
"Listen to Bubblegum for once."  
"I don't swim."  
"You don't even have to swim!"  
Anti shoves Dark out of the shade. Dark growls, half stumbling.  
"I told you I don't swim."  
"Some sun won't kill you either."  
Dark scowls, before adjusting his jacket. He turns on his heel, walking toward the entrance to the manor. He grumbles, pushing past a lot of others. He walks by the ice cream, not seeing the puddle of melted chocolate.  
It happens in an instant. Dark slips, falling into the water. The cool shocks his body, forcing his body stiff. He closes his eyes, as memories flood his system. Water fills his mouth, as he's unable to do anything about his actions.  
Wilford is the first to notice, pulling away from Jameson. He dives under the water, as Dark's back hits the bottom of the pool. He dives down, before scooping him up slowly. He pushes to the surface, breaking the water.  
"Doc!"  
Edward turns away from Henrik, before running to the edge of the pool. He pulls Dark out of the water, laying him flat on the poolside. He checks for a pulse, as Wilford climbs up beside him. Water spills out of his mouth, as Edward pulls apart Dark's shirt.  
"We need to get the water out of him."  
Edward rolls him to the side, letting the water out. Wilford sits to the side, looking up at Edward. Edward lightly presses a hand to Dark's stomach, causing more water to spill out.  
Dark starts coughing, rolling onto his hands and knees. The water spills out, mind hazy.  
"Dark?"  
He looks over at Wilford, blinking slowly.  
"Let's get you inside."  
Wilford helps Dark up, leaning him on his chest. Dark closes his eyes, letting Wilford guide him.  
He doesn't notice Anti staring at him, looking between his chest and throat.  
.  
.  
.  
Dark lays on his bed, eyes closed. He doesn't move when he hears the door open.  
"I'm fine Edward. I just need a few moments."  
He opens his eyes, when there's steps toward his bed. He looks over, sighing once.  
"What do you want Anti?"  
Anti is quiet, looking at the line across Dark's neck. He flickers down at the wound on Dark's chest.  
"How long have you known?"  
Dark closes his eyes, shaking his head.  
"We aren't soulmates, Anti."  
"Bullshit! You have my neck wound!"  
Dark sighs, sitting up in his bed. He looks at Anti, as he glitches in place.  
"We are not soulmates. I'm sure mine is long dead."  
"Our chest marks match! Why are you denying it?!"  
Dark stands off his bed, walking toward Anti.  
"I am in a body that isn't mine. Your soulmate is dead."  
Anti screams, punching Dark's chest.  
"Shut up! That's bullshit and you know it!"  
Dark blinks a few times, looking down at Anti.  
"It would be best if you left."  
Anti glitches wildly, neck wound reopening.  
"Fuck you."  
Anti disappears, leaving Dark alone.  
.  
.  
.  
Dark looks down at the papers on his desk. He closes his eyes, dropping his pen down. He stands, shaking his head.  
His mind runs, as he leaves his office. He starts a walk out of the manor, hands in his pockets. He shakes his head, rubbing his neck. He looks down, watching his feet. He weaves through woods, running his fingers across the trees.  
He shakes his head, pulling his jacket closer around him.  
He looks up, as he feels cold against his face. He turns around, seeing the snow around him. His breath puffs up to his face, as the trees fade to stumps.  
"What do you want?!"  
"Oh _Damien_. That's not how to greet a friend."  
Dark whips around, staring at him.  
"Now this weather isn't ideal for the suit I suppose."  
Dark growls, watching him change from a red suit to a red flannel.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I've just come to offer you another role. My fans love you as my villain."  
Dark cracks his neck, aura splitting around him.  
"You mimicked me all these other times. Why now?"  
"Oh? You've been watching my content? I'm touched."  
Dark steps forward, aura darkening the world around him.  
"Don't you know that it's time for you to properly star as my villain?"  
"You think I would do _anything_ with you?"  
"Of course. I have you such a wide supporting cast. You owe me."  
"I owe you nothing."  
He frowns at the laughter of a response.  
"You owe me _everything_. I got you a nice new body, a loving family, and rumor says even a soulmate."  
Dark pauses, shaking his head.  
"I don't have a soulmate."  
"Damien. We both know that isn't true."  
"I had to take this body! He's theirs, not mine."  
"You say that like you haven't been living in it, or would you rather have this poor little markless body back?"  
Dark's aura screams, whipping outward. He steps forward, before the laughter kicks up again.  
"I'm going to kill you _Damien_. The climax of my wonderful story is almost here."  
Dark scowls, before something flies by his head. He looks at the knife in his stomach, frowning at that.  
"The only one who gets to kill him is me."  
Anti appears in front of him, grabbing his knife and twisting. He pulls it out, glitching wildly.  
"Well. I suppose it's time for me to take my leave. Consider my offer, _Damien_."  
He fades, taking the snow with him. The trees fade back to fully grown, as Dark rubs his head.  
"Who the fuck was that?!"  
Dark looks at Anti, sighing once.  
"That was Mark. Supposed creator and pain in my side."  
"And what was that all about?"  
Dark starts back towards the manor.  
"Not here."  
Anti frowns, following after him.  
.  
.  
.  
Dark opens a drawer, pulling out two photographs. He half smiles, laying them down facing Anti.  
"That was my district attorney. They worked with me when I was mayor."  
Anti steps forward, before running a finger over the line on the district attorney's neck. Dark looks over at the other image.  
"The four of us grew up together. Celine married Mark. I went into politics. William went into the army."  
Anti frowns, looking at them all.  
"Is that Wilford?"  
"Yes. Coming back after Mark killed me broke his mind."  
Anti shakes his head, stepping back.  
"What's the point in telling me all this?"  
"To prove we aren't soulmates."  
Anti shakes his head.  
"He was right you know."  
Dark grabs the photos, putting them away.  
"You've been living in that body. Maybe the mark is yours."  
Dark sighs, looking down.  
"Perhaps you're right."  
He pushes himself up, looking directly at Anti.  
"I ask that you don't share this with anyone, especially Wil."  
Anti rolls his eyes, before glitching and draping himself over Dark.  
"If we go on a date first."


End file.
